


Úspěch

by christinefromsherwood



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Že by Enjolras s Grantairem zrovna vynikali ve vymýšlení přezdívek pro toho druhého se vážně říct nedá.





	Úspěch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [small victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170041) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 



> So first in English: Thank you so much, nightswatch, for writing this lovely gem of a fic and for allowing me to translate it. It went beautifully, ridiculously fast, and that I think speaks more to your skill as a writer than my skill as a translator.  
> I hope you don't mind that I took some artistic licence with the pet names. Most of them when translated in the literal sense of the word sounded more awkward than funny (I have no idea why it's awkward to call someone "dýničko" and funny if it's "cuketka" in Czech, but that's the way it is.) I think however that all the alternatives that I came up with honour the spirit of the pet name and should make the reader laugh. Hopefully. 
> 
> Ha, a teď vy, češtináři. Toto není můj první překlad, ale je to poprvé, co jsem překládala pro tenhle pairing, a výsledek potom šérovala tady na ao3. Doufám, že se vám Úspěch bude líbit. :)

Grantaire ještě jednou promnul cíp košile mezi prsty. Bylo to teď nebo nikdy.

„Zdar, krasotinko!“ zavolal. O moment později a Enjolras by ho už neslyšel. Slíbil si, že na Enjolarase po hodině počká a konečně si s ním promluví. Alternativa byla zamknout se v pokoji, celý víkend si tam hrát na schovávanou a nadávat si, jakej je srágora.

Enjolras se zastavil. Grantaire sledoval, jak se mu hlubokým nádechem zvedla ramena, pak se otočil. To Grantaire považoval za úspěch, taky ho mohl Enjolras prostě ignorovat a pokračovat v cestě.

„Jak je?“ zeptal se Grantaire a srovnal s ním krok.

„Vážně jsi mi teď řekl ‚krasotinko‘?“

„Přišlo mi, že to sedí.“ Grantaire se na něj ušklíbl. Jinak by začal vyšilovat. „Krásnou tvářičku přeci máš. Michelangelo by štěstím brečel, mít tě jako modela. Fakt.“

Enjolras našpulil ústa. „Ty vždycky všechno tak dramatizuješ!“

„Nedramatizuju, tohle mám od Courfeyraca,“ oznámil Grantaire.

Tohle alespoň z Enjolrase vymámilo úsměv.

Grantaire se rukama zaryl ještě hloub do kapes své bundy. Nejradši by vzal nohy na ramena. Během snídaně si pětkrát domlouval, že to zvládne, a dokonce si pak i myslel, že by mohl zvládnout Enjolrasovi čelit bez toho, aby za hlasitého vřískotu zdrhal, jak jen to půjde. Zdálo se, že si to myslel špatně.

Stejně, nebyl sebemenší důvod, proč by měl vřeštět. Tak teda fajn, byl. Ale byl to dobrej důvod. Pozitivní důvod.

„Takže,“ začal Enjolras rádoby nenuceným tónem, „kam míříš?“

„Domů. Ale jenom jestli ty nemáš v plánu něco jinýho?“

Enjolras sklonil hlavu, ale svůj náhlý úsměv zakrýt nestačil. „Doprovodím tě. Jestli ti to teda nebude vadit.“

„Jasně,“ řekl Grantaire. Bylo mu šumák, že zněl v ten moment nesnesitelně samolibě. Jestli měl, kdo kdy právo znít samolibě, byl to právě on, právě teď.

„Chtěl jsem ti včera zavolat,“ oznámil Enjolras.

Na okamžik se Grantairovi zdálo, že se mu srdce samou radostí rozskočí. „Jooo?“

„Jo. Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvil. O…“ Enjolras zamával rukou a kývl na Grantaira. Pohled mu sjel k jeho rtům. Ha, že měl důvod k samolibosti! „Však víš.“

„Vím,“ potvrdil Grantaire.

Enjolras se začervenal. „Myslíš, že by šlo… že bychom mohli…“ ramenem mírně strčil do Grantaire. „Že bychom to mohli zkusit znovu?“

Grantaire potlačil svůj prvotní instinkt začít nesmyslně blábolit, sebral veškerou svou odvahu a řekl:

„Jasně. Jestli si dobře vzpomínám, probíhalo to nějak takhle?“ Natáhl ruku a sevřel ve své dlani tu Enjolrasovu.

„Jo, myslím, že máš pravdu,“ řekl Enjolras a mírně mu stiskl dlaň. „Grantaire…“ Další hluboký nádech, jako by se na něco připravoval. Enjolras často nervózně nevypadal.

„Ano, krasotinko?“ řekl Grantaire a zasmál se, když se Enjolras mírně zamračil.

„Ty si ze mě děláš legraci!“ Enjolras ho vtáhl do malé uličky kousek od areálu školy. Byla to zkratka k Grantairově bytu, kterou Enjolrasovi před pár měsíci ukázal u příležitosti prchání před sekuriťáky ze studijního, když se tam vloupali a nechali vzkaz pro rektora.

„Promiň.“ Grantaire se na něj zazubil. „Cos to říkal?“

„Chtěl jsem ti jen sdělit,“ řekl Enjolras. „Že bych ti zas moc rád dal pusu. Ale jenom, když mi přestaneš říkat krasotinko.“

„V životě už ti tak neřeknu. Slibuju,“ řekl Grantaire. „Na mou duši, na psí-“

„No když tak hezky slibuješ…“ přerušil ho Enjolras. Zpomalil krok a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

„Tak moc slibuju!“ zajíkl se Grantaire, když Enjolras spokojeně zamručel a políbil ho. Znovu. A bylo to o tolik lepší než ta krátká, nevinná pusu před dvěma dny.

A jediné, co pro to musel udělat, bylo přestat dávat Enjolarasovi přezdívky. Tohle Grantaire bral všema deseti.

\--

“Vlaštovička lítá, povídá, že svítá,“ zašeptal Grantaire. Znovu si zalezl do peřin a doplazil se k Enjolrasovi. „Platí furt, že půjdem někam na snídani?“

Enjolras něco zamručel. Mohlo to znamenat buď _ještě chvilku , _nebo _ani náhodou._

Grantaire mu do spánku vtiskl polibek. To byla jediná část Enjolrase, na kterou dosáhl, bez toho aby ho rozmotával z jeho peřinové kukly. „Moh‘ bych udělat lívance. Pak bys nemusel vstávat.

Enjolras vykoukl z kukly a zazubil se na něj. „Vopravdu?“

„Vopravdu,“ řekl Grantaire a využil příležitosti a hbitě políbil Enjolrasovy rty, ještě než mu mohly zas zmizet pod peřinou. Enjolras měl už několik týdnů spoustu práce s důležitou seminárkou a Grantaire měl pocit, že za ten poslední týden snad ani nespal. A to se Grantaire staral, aby si alespoň jednou za čas dal pořádné teplé jídlo. Enjolras si zasloužil snídani do postele.

„Ale já jsem ti chtěl koupit lívance,“ zamumlal Enjolras proti Grantairovým rtům. „Abych ti poděkoval.“ Prsty zajely do Grantairových vlasů a zůstaly tam. „Že ses o mě tak hezky staral.“

„To můžeš udělat zítra,“ řekl Grantaire a dal mu pusu na nos. „A já se o tebe postarám ještě o den dýl.“

„A nevadí ti to?“

„Vůbec, ty moje sluníčko,“ řekl Grantaire a měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Enjolras mírně rozladěně.

Grantaire na něj spadl, jak se rozesmál. „Promiň, ale prostě to sedí. Ještě víc než krasotinka.“

„Si pamatuju, že tu někdo sliboval, že už mi tak nikdy neřekne.“

„A to jsem splnil,“ řekl Grantaire a líbnul ho na tvář. „Řekl jsem ti sluníčko.“ Začal prozpěvovat _You Are My Sunshine_ , ale jeho projev byl přerušen vyjeknutím, když ho Enjolras dloubl do žeber. Tak přešel na _Sluníčkoo, sluníčko, popojdi maličko_ , za to si vysloužil vyčerpaný povzdech.

„No nevim, mohl bych zkusit něco obvyklejšího,“ Grantaire schoval úsměv do Enjolrasova krku, „jako…“ nakrčil nos, „drahoušku?“

Nespokojený zvuk.

„Zlatíčko?“

„Vypadám snad jako zlatíčko?“ zeptal se Enjolras, pomalu začínal znít pobaveně.

Grantaire na něj upřel soustředěný pohled „Muchlíku?“

„Dost, z tohohle mě bolí uši“

„Muchlík se ti nelíbí?“ zeptal se Grantaire. „No je pravda, že by ti kazil image. Ledový vůdce studentského spolku. Před ničím se nezastaví, jeho tempo je nelítostné, jeho revírem je jídelna, kde stojí na stole, a křičí na lidi o lidských právech. A je to muchlík. Ano, zdá se, že by to mohl být problém.“

Peřina se začala třást a Grantairovi chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že se Enjolras směje. „Přestaň.“

„Fajn. Muchlíka dáme na blacklist, spolu s krasotinkou.

„Tak,“ řekl Enjolras a šťouchnul ho do předloktí. „Pojď, vlez si zpátky pod peřinu,“

„A co snídaně?“

„Snídaně počká, řekl Enjolras, „čmeláčku.“

„Nenávidím tě,“ zašeptal Grantaire, ale poslušně si do peřin zalezl.

„To jsou jenom řeči.“

Grantaire ho políbil. „Jsou to jenom řeči.“ Ledovými prsty zajel pod Enjolrasovo tričko a ten ucukl. „Heej, neutíkej mi.“

S povzdechem mučedníka se na něm Enjolras uvelebil. „Neutíkám.“

\--

„Ha, vidíš, proto jsem se…“ Grantaire o krok ustoupil a opřel se o dveře. Enjolras ho následoval. Rty napřed. „…tak těšil, až se dostanem domu.“

„Vždyť nic neříkám,“ Enjolras mu zuby stiskl čelist a začal netrpělivě rozdělávat knoflíčky u košile.

„Ale říkal jsi,“ zahuhlal Grantaire a přitom mu soukal košili z kalhot.

„Protože jsi mi řekl cuketko,“ řekl Enjolras přísně.

„To mi tak vyklouzlo.“ Grantaire pomalu a s opravdovou kajícností líbal cestičku dolů po Enjolrasově krku.

„Před našimi karamády!“

„Byl to vtip.“

„Řeknu to jinak,“ řekl Enjolras a odstrčil se od něj. „Před Courfeyracem! Už do konce života ze mě bude cuketka.“

„No ale vždyť ty jsi roztomilá cuketka.“

„A je po sexu,“ řekl Enjolras a o krok ustoupil. Vesele se zubil.

„Tohle mi nedělej, rozinko,“ zaúpěl Grantaire s následoval ho do chodby. Zezadu ho objal. „Miluju tě.“

„Já tebe taky,“ řekl Enjolras, trochu se zajíkl, když ho Grantaire políbil na krk. „Nikdy už mi ale cuketko neříkej.“

„Slibuju,“ Grantaire zamumlal do Enjolrasovy kůže, „princezno.“

„Seš hroznej.“

„No dovol! Mám ti připomínat, žes to byl ty, kdo mi jednou řek‘ maršmeloune? Já nejsem maršmeloun!“

„A já nejsem princezna.“ Enjolras se otočil. „Ani cuketka.“

„Fajn, mušličko.“

„Skvělý,“ Enjolras nakrčil nos. „Mandličko.“

„Seš cvok.“

„A ty seš…“ Enjolras ho dloubl do hrudi. „kyselej Haribáček.“

Grantaire si odfrkl. „Víš ty co, mám z toho nějak hlad.“

„No, myslím, že máme v lednici ještě nějaký jarní roládky.“

„Aha!

„Fakt, že tě tak snadno rozptýlí jídlo, když se líbáme, mě naplňuje nepopsatelným štěstím.“

„Aaale, nebuď takovej,“ řekl Grantaire a začal Enjolrase táhnout směrem ke kuchyni. „Vždycky budeš ty moje oblíbená jarní roládka.“

„Znechutíš mi takhle jarní roládky,“ řekl Enjolras.

„To bych si nedovolil!“

„Nemohls aspoň použít jídlo, který nesnáším?“

„Jako co třeba?“ zeptal se Grantaire a na moment se zamyslel. „Už to mám. Květáček!“ Zasmál se. „To bude znít docela roztomile.“

Enjolras ho plácnul do ruky. „Přestaň.“

„Ale tobě se nelíbí žádná přezdívka, se kterou přijdu.“

„A tobě se nelíbí žádná z mejch.“

„Protože jsou všechny směšný.“

„A květáček není?“

„Nikdy jsem netvrdill, že není,“ řekl Grantaire povzneseně. A pak si k sobě Enjolrase přitáhl a políbil ho. Na jarní roládky se nějak zapomnělo.

\--

„Jak to, že tu seš tak brzo?“ huhlal Enjolras rozmrzele, když se šoural do kuchyně. Do jejich kuchyně.

Grantaire se ušklíbl na svou bagel. „Ne každý si může dovolit vyspávat do oběda.“

Enjolras si něco pro sebe huhlal ještě, když si sypal do misky cereálie. „Chceš eště kafe?“

„Jo, díky,“ řekl Grantaire. „Můžu udělat vajíčka, jestli chceš?“

Enjolras by si taky mohl udělat vajíčka, kdyby chtěl. Ale oba věděli, že ten pravý profík na snídaňová jídla byl u nich doma Grantaire.

„Ne, to je dobrý,“ odpověděl Enjolras a ukázal na svou misku cereálií. Dolil Grantairovi kafe a sám sobě vyndal ze skříňky největší hrnek, co měli. Byl to velice ohleduplný dárek od Combeferra.

„Díky, lásko,“ zamumlal Grantaire.

Enjolras ztuhl.

Protože s přezdívkami přestali, poté co Enjolras přišel s ‚kulíškem‘ a Grantaire se smál, až brečel asi půl hodiny. Enjolras se pak na další půl hodiny urazil. A to tomu učinilo přítrž.

Grantaire na něj zamrkal. „Sorry.“

„Nooo…“ Enjolras cuknul rameny. „S tímhle bych se asi dokázal vyrovnat.“ Grantaire se vítězoslavně zašklebil. Úspěch!


End file.
